


A Friend Once

by kassy_syd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassy_syd/pseuds/kassy_syd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This fic contains Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier* </p><p> - Afterwards - </p><p>"He knew him once, as one knows a piece of yourself  – intimately - with bias and conflict. Not like I know things now. Things are simple now - "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Once

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knew him as a friend once

I have his memories

Different from those implanted later, Latin or Arabic. How to pull apart and reassemble countless weapons - how to disarm – how to kill

He knew him once, as one knows a piece of yourself  – intimately - with bias and conflict. Not like I know things now. Things are simple now - who to kill - who to trust

The memories are different with him

That man they created me from was pointlessly loyal, not to power but weakness. He was injured, so many times for that - loyalty, friendship

And those memories hurt. Some in their sweetness and others simply offer more pain.

– Ignore them -

Corruption

 

 

 

The room looks just as I left it last

The chair inviting oblivion and promising hell – programmed for me in advance

All the places it has been. My constant companion across the continents, across the decades. That I wonder if I can do this…

Holding pieces of…

Holding him back from me.

James Buchanan Barnes, unfamiliar as ever…

“Bucky’” – the tone. There's the disbelief, the joy. – the horrible surprise he poured into the name – spoken at me.

“Please,” he’d said, “Don’t make me do this.” like I’d be able to offer him a choice – like any of us had a choice.

And it wasn't until my mission was over – the Captain was inevitably dead - that I could act.

Dive, grasp, drag – leave

Nothing now tattooed across my mind - but Leave

And return here

                And this chair. Metal and horrific

                                And scream

                                                And lose him again...

 

 

 

 

 

“Bucky!”

                -Desperate, hopeful – my memory provides

“Bucky” again… a voice warm in this darkened room

“Please don’t sit down”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
